


trap

by kihovely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Choking, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Stockings, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M, Tied Hands, ceo hoseok, hickeys on thighs, kihyuk are strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: “Look at who came. I’m Kihyun.”“And I’m Minhyuk.”“I am Hoseok, Starship’s CEO.”





	trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softlywonhyuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlywonhyuk/gifts).



> happy birthday nora, ily❤️

 

 

 

Hoseok scrunches his nose as the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes fill up his nostrils; it’s strong even though there is an underlying peach scent coming from different air fresheners scattered across the club. The smell of sex is present too.

There is a round stage in the middle of the club with two poles and with a few red silk armchairs, reserved for the VIP clients. The rest was all small, round tables with their own silk seats, but farther away from the main attraction; there are even transparent chairs on the roof, the centre opened to be able to take a look at the stage from above.

Hoseok orders a glass of whiskey and takes a sip of the bitter liquid before taking a seat right in front of the stage. He had money enough to book all of the seats if he wanted, but one was more than enough.

The loud, mainstream song about a guy talking dirty about fucking some girls made Hoseok’s head hurt, but his heart starts beating faster when the lights tone down and two boys get on stage.

The first one to hop on the crystal stage is the shortest of them both, his hair is as peachy as the smell coming from the air fresheners and he’s wearing a loose white shirt that’s more unbuttoned than not, with a few necklaces hanging around his neck and down to his torso, where his legs are tightly hugged by a pair of jeans. The other guy is taller, his hair is dark brown and adorned with some bear ears that have Hoseok’s mouth drop agape to the floor; there’s an oversized black sweatshirt on his body and leather pants with a belt that resembled like a choker. He feels his pants growing tighter at the sight and he writhes uncomfortable on his seat.

Out of all the times he’s been to a strip club, he’s never seen two men as beautiful as those. He shakes his head, trying to focus on the performance taking place in front of him when the music starts playing and the boys roll their hips to it, first slowly then _rougher_ , faster; Hoseok realizes the man with the bear ears is a complete tease, he flips away his hair and licks his lips while making eye-contact with everyone, while the other is more serious, more captivating; like a magnet. Hoseok didn’t know where to look, shifting his head from left to right all the time to drown in the sight of those two beautiful men taking off their clothes in front of him. Fuck, Hoseok wanted so much to kiss them both, to _touch_ them.

His breath gets caught in his throat when the boy with the bear ears approach him, grabbing his chin and almost kissing him; but he retreats soon enough and Hoseok gasps out loud. From up close, he could see the choker with the cat bell around his neck and the glitter on his lower eyelid; it all goes straight to Hoseok’s cock.

By the time the peach-haired guy’s shirt is lying on the floor, the zip of his jeans opened and he’s rolling around the pole, Hoseok has made up his mind. He needs to be with them.

The taller boy winks at him before he turns around and grabs the peach-haired boy’s chin to pull him into a kiss, short but full of tongue; it has everyone roaring and clapping, asking for more, but they stop, lips glistening with saliva and cheeks flustered. Hoseok’s feels his whole word collapsing when they both look at him before getting off the stage.

He gets up from his chair too, the hard-on inside his pants being almost unbearably painful, making it difficult for him to walk as he approaches the end of the club, entering the backstage door.

There, at the back, sitting on a blue leather sofa and surrounded by a couple of girls wearing almost no clothes, there’s Hyunwoo, the owner of the club. Hoseok knows him well.

“Shownu.” He says, using his nickname; he doesn’t like people calling him by his real name when he’s at work.

“Well, hello there, Hoseok. What brings you here?” he asks, shifting the cig on his mouth from one side to the other.

“I wanna pay for a night with two of your boys.” He replies, straightforwardly. He would be embarrassed about this if his pants weren’t about to explode.

“Well, that’s not really up to me, it’s more up to them, you know the rules. Who are they?”

“I don’t know their names. They performed just now.”

“Oh.” Hyunwoo’s lips twitch into a mischievous smile. “They must be Minhyuk and Kihyun. What a pair.”

“How much would that be?” Hoseok tries to insist, but he knows Hyunwoo won’t give in if they don’t want anything with him. Respect is their first rule.

“I mean, you should go and talk to them.” Hyunwoo tilts his head towards one of the doors. “I trust you enough to know you won’t do any weird shit, so discuss the price with them.”

“Okay.” Hoseok’s head starts spinning around as he heads towards the door Hyunwoo had pointed.

Hesitantly and with hands trembling, he knocks on the door.

“Oh.” The guy with the bear ears is the one to open, his lips curving into the most perverted smile Hoseok has ever seen before.

“Mmm, hello.” Hoseok mutters. He tries not to sound like a needy teenager and more like the respectable and intimidating CEO he is supposed to be, but it’s almost impossible.

“We were wondering whether you’d come or not.” He opens the door and motions for him to go inside. With his palms sweating, he takes a step inside, the door closing right after him.

The peach-haired guy is sitting in front of a boudoir, applying something that looked like setting powder on his face. He turns on his seat to look at Hoseok as well. He has the most attractive smile Hoseok has ever witnessed.

“Look at who came.” He purses his lips together, walking towards the taller guy. “I’m Kihyun.”

“And I’m Minhyuk.” The guy with the bear ears replies; Hoseok rejoices on the feeling that he hasn’t taken them out just yet.

“I am Hoseok, Starship’s CEO.” He replies, a funny feeling on his stomach as the pretty boys exchange some undecipherable looks.

“We’ve liked you from the get-go, since we saw you ordering that glass at the bar and sitting down at the VIP area. But we weren’t sure whether you’d be brave enough to come.” Minhyuk approaches him, his long fingers tapping Hoseok’s shoulder. Kihyun’s slender figure appears from behind.

Hoseok swallows hard. He doesn’t know where to focus: on Minhyuk’s fingers pressing against his shoulder or Kihyun looking at him so intensely that he feels the pre-cum staining his underwear.

“What’s the price?” he asks, tensing when Minhyuk decides it’s a good moment to start unbuttoning his Gucci shirt.

“I guess we can discuss about that later, if you like it.” Kihyun winks at him and he joins Minhyuk, his small yet firm fingers sliding up inside the shirt and roaming all over his torso.

Oh, Hoseok is going to _like it_ , he can feel it deep inside his bones.

Kihyun’s hand feel warm against his skin as he traces each one of his curves and abs, cupping his pecs and squeezing his already hard nipples with his nails. Hoseok moans at that.

Kihyun’s lips curve into a smug smile at the realization of Hoseok having sensitive nipples. He pushes Minhyuk softly aside, letting Hoseok’s $800 worth shirt fall to the floor. He wraps Hoseok’s right nipple with his lips, and Minhyuk takes the other; both of them sucking and nibbling on the oversensitive buds. It takes all of Hoseok’s willpower not to come right there on his pants.

He half-cries when Kihyun bites a little rougher and tilts his head to look at him from underneath, a trail of saliva connecting his wet lips and his nipple.

“Fuck.” He moans, feeling his legs tremble.

He barely has time to complain when Minhyuk pushes him against the sofa, straddling him with his legs while Kihyun ties his hands with his long-forgotten tie.

“Will that be enough?” Minhyuk asks as he brings his lips against Hoseok’s neck, sucking eagerly against his pulse.

Hoseok’s body feels like a ticking bomb; he could explode anytime.

“Depends on how much strength this little boy will use.” Kihyun replies, and the look he gives to Hoseok is of pure filth when he decides to undo his belt and tie it around his arms as well. “He’s big so we better be careful.”

Hoseok wants to say something – he’s used to being the one on top, being the one _dominating_ ; but being completely at those boy’s mercy is doing wonders to his sanity; he’s more aroused than he ever thought he could.

“I’m going to go down on you while Kihyun preps you.” Minhyuk whispers against his ear and Hoseok’s cock throbs inside his pants. “Does that sound good to you?”

Hoseok takes a few second to realize he’s talking to him, his mind too clouded as Minhyuk keeps sucking on his neck and Kihyun has started taking off his pants.

“Yes.” He replies, voice choked and breathless. He rolls his hips just at the thought and Kihyun chuckles softly, palming his erection through his pants.

“Someone is eager.” He teases, pressing his palm harder and sending shivers down Hoseok’s spine.

He cries in relief when Kihyun takes off his pants, leaving him only with his underwear.

“I’m going to take the lube.” He says, his own shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders and Hoseok can’t help but notice he’s hard too.

Fuck.

While the peach-haired man fumbles inside some of the drawers, Minhyuk holds himself on the couch and grinds against Hoseok, his throbbing cock rubbing against Minhyuk’s clothed one, and he lets out a choked moan. It feels so good, but it’s not enough. He needs more.

Minhyuk keeps rolling against him, almost making him go undone inside and he pleads for Kihyun to comeback quickly before he comes like this.

They push Hoseok to sit on the sofa, both legs spread and with Minhyuk sitting next to him, his face against his crotch, while Kihyun is on his knees and in front of his butthole.

“Ki is the best at rimming.” Minhyuk says, his lips gracing Hoseok’s cock. “He could make you come just from his tongue on and in your hole.”

Hoseok whimpers, squirming as his body aches and begs for attention – his cock is hard and leaking pre-cum all over his stomach, so sensitive that he thinks he’s going to come on Minhyuk’s face when he takes hold of it.

It all happens so fast and without prior notice that Hoseok thinks everyone in the club has heard him; Minhyuk wraps his pink lips around his cock, engulfing it like a lollipop and making sure to coat it well with his saliva, while Kihyun holds both of his legs open and darts out his tongue against his rim of muscles, first in circles then pushing it inside, until it gives in and tongue-fucks him.

Hoseok doesn’t know what to say, where to look or what to feel; all he can do is keep his legs spread as Kihyun fucks his hole with his tongue and Minhyuk sucks him off so fucking good that he feels the orgasm building up inside him.

He comes with a choked moan inside Minhyuk’s mouth, who swallows everything very diligently and kisses him. Hoseok feels his own taste on his tongue, thick and bitter, but his oversensitive body is still being abused by Kihyun’s tongue, who hasn’t stopped any of his manoeuvres.

Minhyuk joins him, getting on his knees as well and helping Hoseok’s legs to keep spread while his hands are tied above his head.

“He came before I could even prep him.” Kihyn smiles. His cheeks are flustered and his lips swollen and red and Hoseok wants him to keep his tongue against his hole forever.

The kiss the boys share is sloppy and fills the room with dirty sounds that has Hoseok’s head spinning around and his blood rushing towards his cock again.

He whines when Kihyun pushes his index finger against his wet hole, still soaked from his saliva, and pushes it very diligently, until the whole digit is sucked up inside. Minhyuk pours lube from the bottle the other man has brought before and pushes his own index inside too, along with Kihyun’s. His fingers are thinner but longer, and they reach Hoseok’s magic spot too soon, making his body tremble and shake from the pleasure.

“How many times do you think we can make him come?” Kihyun asks, already pushing his second finger – Hoseok’s third – inside his hole. It’s more than he’s ever taken; he’s only dared to push two inside whenever he would masturbate.

“We should aim for three at least.” Minhyuk clicks his tongue, turning his attention to Hoseok’s thighs and making his goal to leave them as bruised as possible. Kihyun, on the other side, pinches his right nipple while Minhyuk pushes another finger inside as well.

It occurs to Hoseok that he has four fingers inside his butthole, stretching him wide and nicely for what would come next, and anticipation washes over his body like a waterfall, making his legs shake.

“Fuck, I-” he’s not even able to say anything as Kihyun and Minhyuk finger-fucking him with a steady pace, brushing his prostate each time. He comes untouched against his stomach as both, his nipples and thighs are being abused by the other’s lips.

“Fuck, Hoseok.” Kihyun moans around his nipple, holding his chin and pulling him into a kiss. “You’re too much, fuck.”

“I don’t think I can’t last much longer either.” Minhyuk says, and Hoseok realizes how turned on they both are too – their shirts are on the floor, there’s a thin layer of sweat over their chests and their pants are about to burst open.

“Fuck his mouth.” Kihyun tilts his head to look at Minhyuk, who is already taking off his pants as well. Hoseok moans at the sight, because Minhyuk is wearing black stockings, the lace prettily hugging his thighs and they both have pretty decent cocks, both impossibly hard and the pink tip leaking and throbbing. “I’ll fuck his pretty butthole.”

“Would you like that?” Minhyuk asks, caressing his bruised thighs. Hoseok nods his head and he almost unconsciously opens his mouth and spreads his legs a little further, wanting to please both of them as much as they’ve pleased him. He wants to be a good boy for them.

“Jesus Christ.” Minhyuk curses when Hoseok takes all of him inside his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat; Hoseok has always been good at deep-throating.

Kihyun, on the other side, has rolled on a condom and is pushing his cock against Hoseok’s hole, which gives in easily and sucks it inside as if it’s always meant to be there.

“So pretty.” He mutters, bringing his lips to his collarbones and neck while Minhyuk is standing next to him, hands on Hoseok’s dark strands as he fucks his mouth with a gentle pace, carefully not to hurt him but enough to make him moan and cry out of pleasure.

Minhyuk sits down on the couch and pulls Hoseok closer, making him get on all fours. He takes the taller’s cock inside his mouth again as Kihyun fucks him from behind, his tied hands on his back and being held in place by the peach-haired boy as he thrusts into him.

It’s too much for Hoseok to handle – the weight of Minhyuk’s cock on his mouth, Kihyun inside of him and moaning against his ear, and his own neglected cock against his stomach, aching and leaking pre-cum again all over the couch; it’s so much that Hoseok thinks he’s about to pass out from pleasure.

Minhyuk stops fucking his mouth out of sudden, holding his chin gently between his slender fingers to make him look up. Hoseok opens his heavy-lidded eyes and looks at him. His fringe is sweaty and stuck to his forehead and some of his eye-make up is smudged around the corner of his eyes, but he still looks breathtakingly beautiful.

“Hoseok.” He says, whining lightly when Kihyun bites his neck a little bit rougher. “Do you think you can take us both?”

Hoseok blinks, trying to process what he’s been asked.

Kihyun looks at them both too, raising an eyebrow. From his reaction, Hoseok guesses it’s their very first time doing that kind of thing.

The mere thought of having both, Kihyun and Minhyuk inside his hole, fucking him so gently until he comes with a choked moan is enough to have him agreeing.

“What a good boy.” Minhyuk pulls him into a kiss that Kihyun pulls out and joins as well, taking turns into kissing Hoseok until he’s completely relaxed and showered with sweet words and praise.

They switch positions.

Minhyk sits on the sofa and Hoseok gets on his lap, feeling the stockings against his inner thighs as he sits down on his cock and his back is pressed against the taller’s chest, his head on his shoulder. Kihyun, on the other side, is standing up, placed between Hoseok’s legs as he rubs the tip of his cock against his entrance.

He pours a huge amount of lube and then pushes in.

It finds some kind of restriction at the beginning, his hole not wanting to be stretched that much just yet, but it finally gives in and takes Kihyun’s cock inside as well.

Hoseok gasps out of discomfort and closes his eyes, feeling the tears gathering at the corners, but he doesn’t want them to stop.

Instead, he takes deep, shaky breaths and waits for his body to get used to the sudden intrusion while Minhyuk kisses his neck and Kihyun caresses his thighs, trying to make him relax and ease the tension on his muscles.

“Move.” He orders, a breathy whimper escaping past his lips.

It’s beyond anything he’s ever imagined before.

Kihyun and Minhyuk fall into a perfect rhythm, both rolling their hips against his hole with a gentle, yet fast pace and stretching Hoseok nicely around their cocks.

“Fuck, fuck.” Hoseok whimpers and moans at the sensation, his body already too sensitive from his previous orgasms. However, it doesn’t stop him from coming a third time when Minhyuk does both, wrap his left hand around his throat, pressing softly, and take hold of his cock, pumping it thoroughly while they both fuck him; Kihyun is the second one to come, his moans filling up the room and his hands dig on Hoseok’s shoulders as he rides out his orgasm, the tightness of Hoseok’s hole and Minhyuk’s cock rubbing against him being too much to bear, and Minhyuk follows him right after, shaking under Hoseok’s body as he sloppily bucks into him, moaning into his neck.

When they both pull out, Hoseok falls restless on the couch, feeling as if a truck had run over him at least 10 times.

“I think I blacked out at some point, when I came for the third time.” He mutters, trying to steady his breathing. Everything from navel downwards aches terribly.

“Did you like it?” Kihyun brushes away his hair, holding his chin to make sure he’s not hurt. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” He replies, smiling. Kihyun smiles at him too and Hoseok’s heart may or may not skip a beat.

“We can discuss the price later.” Minhyuk slumps dead on the couch next to him, snuggling against his chest. His bear ears tickle Hoseok’s cheek. “My brain is too fucked right now to think about numbers.”

“Mine too.” Kihyun chuckles, squeezing himself between them three, even though the sofa is only for one person. “I can’t even walk properly.”

“Talk about yourself.” Hoseok butts in, and the two boys laugh at him. He gasps when Minhyuk kisses him, softly and gently, while Kihyun traces circles around his hipbones and leaves a trail of kisses on his shoulders.

He feels himself nodding off not long later, sandwiched between those two beautiful men, and he wonders whether this is what Heaven feels like.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it and let me know what you think!! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
